


City's Screams your Name

by Yepthepolice



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I Made Myself Cry, Inspired by Taylor Swift, M/M, Not Happy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28237254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yepthepolice/pseuds/Yepthepolice
Summary: Supuso que los pueblos pequeños y mágicos no resienten el paso del tiempo, cortas un árbol e inmediatamente otro ocupa su espacio, ojalá fuera así de fácil.Un poco graciosa la ingenuidad con la que crees desesperadamente que si dejas un lugar cuando vuelves todo será igual.Lo es, todo es igual y a la vez no lo es, todo es diferente.Ligera, muy ligeramente.Y aún así el peso que lleva consigo un lugar como este, el peso es enorme.°°°Kuroo Tetsuro extrañando a Daichi Sawamura.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	City's Screams your Name

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado por "Cornelia Street" de Taylor Swift.

Kuroo camina por la orilla de la playa con los pantalones enrollados y la camisa ondeando, su cabello negro siendo un libre desastre como de costumbre, sin embargo el casual movimiento de deslizarlo con la palma de su mano se perdió, ahora es un poco más corto de lo que solía llevarlo veranos atrás.

La sensación incómoda de los granos de arena arrastrándose por su rostro, amoldandose y hundiéndose a través de sus dedos con cada paso que da descalzo.

Supuso que los pueblos pequeños y mágicos no resienten el paso del tiempo, cortas un árbol e inmediatamente otro ocupa su espacio, ojalá fuera así de fácil.

Un poco graciosa la ingenuidad con la que crees desesperadamente que si dejas un lugar cuando vuelves todo será igual.

Lo es, todo es igual ya la vez no lo es, todo es diferente.

Ligera, muy ligeramente.

Y aún así el peso que lleva consigo un lugar como este, el peso es enorme.

Ya no es él y sus amigos embriagandose mientras se entierran bajo la arena, ya no son ellos quienes rentan la vieja cabaña del señor Ukai, Oikawa ya no canta sobre una roca fingiendo que es una sirena, Bokuto ya no quema bombones en el fuego, Iwaizumi ya no conduce de forma salvaje por las carreteras desoladas, Suga ya no atrapa cangrejos para asustar a Asahi, Kuroo ya no moja sus pies en las orillas del agua acurrucado bajo el calor agradable de un cuerpo sólido.

Ya no es Kuroo y Daichi. 

" _Ahí esta_ " piensa Kuroo tocandose el pecho. Se aloja levemente, enraizandose de forma tan discreta que apenas las notas, luego florece de forma violenta, con más espinas puntiagudas que suaves pétalos rosas.

La dulce y amarga nostalgia.

...

_-¿Eh? ¿Eso es un bote? - pregunta Kuroo apuntando su dedo a la pequeña nave encallada sobre un montón de rocas a orillas del mar, tal vez un poco emocionado (él nunca admitiría que esa fue la primera vez que vió un barco, por pequeño que fuera un navío es un navío ), e incluso desde lejos Kuroo puede notar el metal oxidado así como distinguir la clase de algas que cubren una parte de la borda._

_Daichi sonríe suavemente, probablemente ante su tonta reacción, sus manos aún permanecen enredadas como si las hubieran pegado con alguna clase super pegamento extra resistente (y no es que a Kuroo le importe, de hecho lo disfruta enormemente y tampoco es que Kuroo lo quiera soltar algún día) y la calidez atraviesa a Kuroo como una flecha de punta afilada._

_-Ha estado ahí desde que tengo memoria, en realidad nadie sabe cómo terminó ahí, ni a quién pertenece- Daichi explica con simpleza, como si fuera algo habitual, Kuroo cree que probablemente los turistas hayan preguntado sobre eso un montón de veces._

_\- Oh, es así- Kuroo no retiene la decepción en su tono, sus hombros se hunden, no es que quisiera estrechar la mano del capitán ni nada, pero esperaba una historia más emocionante, como que un aterrador y poderoso huracán lo dejo allí o un tiburón super gigante lo escupió, sí Kuroo seguro que ve películas de ciencia ficción._

_-Aunque- Daichi habla y algo pícaro cruza en su voz, él se cubre la boca con la mano como si estuviera susurrando un secreto -Existe una vieja leyenda por aquí sabes. Se dice que el propietario amaba tanto el mar que cuando náufrago en la orilla de estas costas, él voluntariamente se dejó arrastrar por sirenas hacia dentro del mar._

_Kuroo sonríe ante lo adorablemente crédulo y genuino que suena Daichi._

_-¿La gente en serio cree eso? - se burla Kuroo sólo para irritarlo, esta en su naturaleza y claramente es su dinámica._

_Pero no es del todo cierto, en realidad Kuroo quiere ver las diferentes expresiones en la cara de Daichi bañada por la luz del atardecer que se esconde más allá. Encuentra fascinante la forma en que su sonrisa suave se transforma a medida que sus cejas se encajan, observa su piel morena contando mentalmente (para fines totalmente científicos y cero autocomplacientes) las pecas salpicadas debido a la exposición al sol, las brillantes mejillas espolvoreadas de rojo y los labios carnosos ligeramente secos._

_Imagina que alguien así vive en Japón pero se esconde en una remota isla que ni siquiera aparece como un punto en los mapas, imagina que alguien así encontró por casualidad a Kuroo Tetsuro._

_Kuroo ya le dió miles de portadas en revistas de criaturas bellas, etéreas y entrañables._

_Por supuesto Kuroo también le dió un lugar en su corazón._

_Daichi le da un ligero codazo en el estómago sacándolo de su ensoñación -Los chicos de ciudad no saben apreciar las leyendas de un lugar como este- dice él juguetonamente jalando el brazo de Kuroo tras su espalda y cerrando la distancia entre ellos._

_Kuroo sonríe ante la cercanía sin poder evitarlo, inclina su cabeza para encontrar un par de ojos marrones con destellos dorados que se vislumbraban en algunos rincones de vez en cuando, roza las puntas frías de sus narices, Daichi también esta sonriendo_

_-Estoy un poco más interesado por los paisajes que ofrece "un lugar como este", ya sabes visualmente hablando nunca ví algo como esto-_

_Y el "nunca ví a alguien como tú" está claramente implícito en su mirada._

_-Dios, Tetsu esto sería jodidamente romántico si no fuera por tus manos apretando mi-_

_Y ambos rompen en carcajadas honestas, largas, especialmente felices._

_Luego sin resistencia u oposición Daichi junta sus labios en un beso que sabe a sol, sal y arena._

_Espera nunca perderlo, porque míralo ..._

_Mira a Daichi y los hoyuelos que adornan cada lado de su cara cuando le sonríe como si Kuroo fue una especie de maravilla y no un simple hombre, mira la expresión suave en su cara luego de un beso como si el afortunado fuera él, santo cielo , mira la forma en que sus ojos brillan y Kuroo lo sabe._

_Es algo que preservar._

_Como el largo atardecer que contemplas en medio del solsticio de verano cuando las estrellas brillan nitidamente y el cielo es rojo gradualmente rosa con motas violetas, suave luz amarillenta menguando, cálido contra tu piel, con el sentimiento reconfortante y una imagen que grabas en tu cerebro para jamás olvidar._

_Es Sawamura Daichi._

...

Kuroo parpadea aturdido recuperándose de las memorias que decidieron atacar en el momento esperado pero no menos sorprendentemente.

Tampoco menos doloroso.

Se detiene concentrandose en su alrededor, _piensa en el sonido de las olas chocando contra las rocas, mira el baño de espuma que deja a su paso._

_Piensa en todo menos en algo que te haga llorar._

Se repite una y otra vez, busca una distracción, pero resuenan las voces de las personas alegres, los chillidos extasiados de bebés que conocen la playa por primera vez. Una sonrisa triste crece en Kuroo, la constante en su mente.

 _"Pudimos haber sido nosostros_ "

Kuroo sabe que a Daichi le encantando eso, casi los puede visualizar a ambos en shorts, con los ojos ardiendo debido al agua y las quemaduras en la espalda de Kuroo porque de nuevo olvido usar bloqueador, descalzos con enormes sonrisas holding los pequeños brazos de un niño al que apenas le crecen los dientes, Sugawara seguro tomaría un montón de fotos con esa tonta camara instantánea que compró por internet cuando tenía catorce y que por algún milagro aun funcionaba, Bokuto estaría dentro del mar domando olas con su confiable e inseparable tabla roja seguido de Asahi luciendo rastas entre su cabello marrón, y Oikawa probablemente estaría tomando el sol tratando de verso como una celebridad en la portada de una revista hasta que Iwaizumi le echara una cubeta de arena encima.

A Daichi le hubiera encantado aquello.

¿Kuroo ...? 

_Kuroo lo hubiera amado._

Pero el destino es cruel e impredecible, ahora esta ahí fantaseando con el fantasma de lo que pudo haber sido, anhelando tan desesperadamente que resulta desgarrador.

Jamás podrá tenerlo pero de haber sido así ...

Nunca lo hubiera soltado.

Kuroo da la vuelta tropezando y casi cayendo, regresa antes de llegar a las rocas en donde aún permanece atorado aquél estúpido estúpido bote.

...

Es de noche en este pequeño pueblo remoto que una vez Oikawa llamó "Un paraíso escondido" y en el que jamás ha vuelto a poner un pie de nuevo, en donde en palabras de Bokuto "existen las mejores olas" y sin embargo jamás ha vuelto a surfear o mirar siquiera.

El estómago de Kuroo ruge de hambre, así que se dispone a dejar su habitación de hotel y salir a buscar algo de comida el exterior. Afuera el calor no disminuye ni un poco, ni un grado baja después de el número veintinueve, la tela de su ropa se pega a su cuerpo debido al sudor, pegajoso y picante, Kuroo lo encuentra extrañamente reconfortante.

Escucha las ligeras ventiscas de aire húmedo moviendo las palmeras situadas en cada rincón del puerto.

Kuroo sonríe al recordar la primera vez que fueron, fue hilarante cuando a Bokuto le cayó un coco en la cabeza, apenas se recuperaban de la sorpresa cuando Oikawa al observar tanta sangre se desmayó cual drama de TV, Kuroo e Iwaizumi terminaron llevando a dos tipos inconcientes al hospital.

...

_Daichi ni siquiera estaba ahí pero Kuroo guarda la forma en que noches después de que se conocieron, Daichi se destornillo de risa cuando le contó el suceso con efectos especiales vocalizados por Bokuto que ahora llevaba un lado de la cabeza rapado y un par de puntadas que Oikawa llamó "Heridas de batalla" e incluyó su propia raspada en el brazo ocasionada al rasparse con una piedra cuando se desmayó._

_En especial Kuroo recuerda la forma en que las sombras de llamas bailaban en la cara de Daichi cuando su risa retumbante llenó el lugar e hizo eco en sus oídos._

_-¿Dime, cómo es la gran ciudad? - preguntó Daichi con una botella de cerveza barata en la mano y la cabeza recargada contra el hombro de Kuroo._

_Kuroo para tratar de enmascarar su nerviosismo mantuvo la mirada fija en Bokuto y Sugawara que bailaban una especie de baile para invocar a satanás que el mismo Suga enmascaro llamando "samba", Asahi se veía un poco horrorizado pero Kuroo encontró honorable la forma en que siguió tocando sus tambores, Iwaizumi se limitaba a aplaudir para animarlos, Oikawa hace tiempo habia perdido la batalla contra el sueño y Kuroo piensa que es increíble lo cuidadoso que fue Sawamura al dejar su propia chaqueta sobre los hombros de Oikawa (también estaba un poco celoso en realidad)._

_No medita la pregunta demasiado, su cerebro parece olvidar las funciones básicas cuando Sawamura órbita a su alrededor, así que responde tratando de parecer casual, impasible y genial -Supongo que para empezar la gente es diferente, en Tokio no solemos asociarnos tan libremente a menos que quieras que te secuestren-_

_Daichi resopla ante lo absurdo de su broma, él niega con la cabeza cepillando sus cabellos sobre el hombro de Kuroo -Personas desagradables siempre hay en todas partes, incluso en un lugar pequeño como lo es aquí-_

_Sin filtro como de costumbre Kuroo dice -Entonces supongo que tuvimos la suerte de encontrarnos con ustedes- simple e ignorando lo que en verdad quería decir._

_"Fuí afortunado porque te encontré"_

_Daichi tararea de acuerdo, suelta una risa luego de una advertencia cuando Bokuto tropieza intentando un paso prohibido e imposible, ajeno a la forma en que el corazón de Kuroo se dispara como a un millón de latidos por minuto._

_"Sawamura Daichi es experto en torturas" concluye Kuroo hiperconciente de la cercanía de sus cuerpos y la mirada burlona de Sugawara, más tarde reflexionará acerca de su indiscreción pero ahora puede culpar al alcohol de la debilidad mientras se mantiene observando y pensando que "Sawamura Daichi también tiene una bonita sonrisa "_

_-Otra cosa- Daichi habla luego de un tiempo. Y Antes de que Kuroo haga un sonido confundido que sonaría como "¿eh?" Daichi se corrige -Dime otra cosa que es diferente en Tokio- él pide._

_¿Cómo podría Kuroo no contestar si Daichi pone esa expresión curiosa en su cara?_

_Kuroo se aclara la garganta, su bebida se ha calentado hace tiempo y los aplausos de Iwaizumi han cesado reemplazados por los ronquidos audibles de Sugawara que descansa al lado de Oikawa, Bokuto vomita cerca de algún lugar en donde Iwaizumi se le une porque no soporta el sonido de las arcadas y Asahi increíblemente resistente como mortificadamente preocupado les da golpecitos reconfortantes en la espalda a cada uno._

_Pero Daichi sigue aquí, descansando en una bolsa de dormir demasiado pequeña para él, ambos están más cerca de lo que deben los amigos y ninguno le importa porque un este punto queda claro que la tensión es existente, fina y palpable._

_-El clima- Kuroo suelta -En Tokio a esta hora serías una paleta de hielo si durmieras afuera ...-_

_-Entonces simplemente usaria ropa abrigada, siempre quise usar una bufanda, guantes y un gorro- Replica Daichi bostezando, con los retazos de sueño tejidos en su voz._

_Kuroo ignora el aleteo de una rebelde mariposa en su estómago -Lo haces sonar fácil Sawamura- bufa evitando imaginar a Daichi vestido con uno de sus suéteres -Bien que tal ... el ruido, las personas correr de un lado a otro sin mirar sus propios pies, la vida va tan rápido que en un parpadeo te encuentras a ti mismo con arrugas en la frente y canas en la cabeza- mientras habla Kuroo se apoya sobre su codo izquierdo, observa a Daichi y el aleteo persistente de sus pestañas luchando por mantener sus ojos abiertos._

_-Entonces usaría audífonos y pondría una pausa, sólo lo suficiente ya sabes para sentirme agradecido, no perder el centro de lo que soy y lo que quiero- murmura Daichi sonriendo con pereza cuando Kuroo frunce el ceño._

_-Estas siendo realmente difícil- Se queja Kuroo chasqueando la lengua -Sin embargo dime tu solution a esto ... las estrellas ni siquiera son visibles apuesto a que las extrañarías brillando sobre tu cabeza- dice audazmente haciendo un gesto vago al manto sobre ellos, casi sintiendo la victoria en el tiempo en que Daichi piensa mirando fijamente su rostro en busca de una respuesta supone._

_-Uh, supongo que tienes razón- se rinde Daichi demasiado fácilmente._

_Y luego Kuroo no ve venir el beso que Daichi dejo sobre su boca, no ve venir la sonrisa cariñosa que le siguió, ni las palabras dulces que salieron de sus labios poco después, acompañado de una mirada tierna él dijo ..._

_"Pero quién demonios necesita estrellas si tu estás ahí Kuroo Tetsuro"_

....

Kuroo vaga con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, evita el restaurante donde sirven los mejores mariscos y cócteles de la ciudad sabiendo bien que Sugawara estará atendiendo mesas ahí justo ahora.

No podría verlo, no después de como terminaron las cosas, el mejor amigo de Daichi. 

Ahora posee más empatía que en el pasado, piensa en su mejor amigo, Kozume Kenma, le conoce desde la infancia, llama a sus padres "tíos", lo visita cada fin de semana, bromean juntos, conocen todo el uno del otro y se entienden como nadie en el mundo, se complementan, alguien una vez dijo que las almas gemelas también venian en forma de mejores amigos y Kuroo también lo cree.

Habla con Kenma cuando se siente bien y el cielo brilla repentinamente despejando las nubes, habla con Kenma cuando todo se cae en pedazos y las pesadillas son recurrentes ...

¿Ahora, con quién habla Sugawara Koushi?

...

_Sawamura Daichi para rematar también era una buena persona._

_Su actitud cálida y amigable fue objeto de sospecha de Kuroo._

_¿Cómo podría Dios crear a alguien tan perfecto?_

_Peor aún ..._

_¿Cómo podría Dios crear a alguien tan perfecto y ocultarlo de los ojos del mundo?_

_Más peor aún ..._

_¿Cómo podría Dios crear a alguien tan perfecto, ocultarlo de los ojos del mundo y luego revelarlo ante el débil Kuroo?_

_Los resultados del ente divino fueron obvios, Dios es travieso o benevolente, quién sabe, pero seguro sí que un poco malicioso debajo de su aureola dorada._

_Kuroo Tetsuro cayó en un espiral, un torbellino, un huracán, vió el fin de su mundo como un Tsunami colisionando con un meteorito en sus tierras, los dos al mismo tiempo ..._

_Luego el renacer de su mundo, que venía con shorts porque odia los jeans y algunas veces sin ramera porque Sawamura Daichi no era conciente de los admiradores que dejaba suspirando a su paso y que Kuroo tenía que ahuyentar de vez en cuando._

_-Todos aquí se preguntaban quién capturó finalmente al buen Sawamura Daichi- Suga dijo una vez que Kuroo se encontró siendo juzgado por la mirada de desprecio de un tal Terushima Yuuji -La mayoría apostaba por la bella Michimiya, personalmente le iba a Terushima debido a que se esforzaba tanto por impresionarlo, pero hombre ¡Daichi es tan denso en el amor! ¡No sabes si está enamorado de ti o siendo estúpidamente agradable! -_

_Kuroo tuvo que asentir dandole la razón a lo último, nunca lo sabrías a menos que preguntaras directamente._

_Sugawara puso las manos alrededor de sus hombros atrayendolo bruscamente, Kuroo arrugo la nariz ante el olor a alcohol pero no se opuso -¡Entonces imagina nuestra sorpresa cuando un día llega un chico de ciudad con un peinado extraño y Daichi se encuentra repetidamente suspirando y hablando sobre lo "tonto que es Kuroo Tetsuro"! ¡Daichi nunca le dijo tonto a nadie más! ¡Supe que lo habíamos perdido cuando te vimos tropezar con tu propio tobillo y Daichi murmuró algo como "lindo" en vez de reirse como el resto de nosotros! ¡No, no, olvida eso! ¡Cuando te enterraste una concha de mar en la plata del pie y el tipo te llevó sobre su espalda cual damisela! ¡Si hubiera sido yo, Daichi simplemente me diría que no fuera dramático! ¡¿No es así Asahi ?! -_

_Kuroo se sintió algo avergonzado, pero el triunfo se alzo engreído sobre él mientras miraba a Daichi hablar a la distancia con un par de chicas._

_Supone que su mirada fue muy intensa o el magnetismo difícil de ignorar pues Daichi volteó para encontrar sus ojos, algo se desarmó en su expresión y luego Daichi le sonrió de forma brillante._

_Kuroo perdió._

_Cayó totalmente en la trampa de un tal Dios._

...

Se detiene en un carrito de Hot Dogs a la orilla del muelle, masticando recargado en las barandillas, es retorcido de alguna forma y masoquista de otra.

Porque aquí estaba justamente hace tres años, nervioso y temblando como una hoja de papel, usaba sus jeans menos gastados y una camisa blanca que Oikawa había insistido que vistiera para "mayor impresión", Bokuto le habia dado palabras de aliento pareciendo incluso más feliz que el mismo Kuroo e Iwaizumi previamente lo había acompañado para elegir un anillo adecuado porque por supuesto Sugawara se las había ingeneado para tomar la medida del dedo de Daichi, Asahi había sugerido el lugar favorito de Sawamura para pasar el rato y Kuroo tuvo que suponer que el mar siempre sería su paisaje favorito.

El mar estuvo implicado en su historia desde el inicio hasta el final.

...

_Kuroo tuvo un mal presentimiento cuando las horas pasaban y Daichi no llegaba. Impuntual nunca fue una palabra que lo describiera._

_Parecía que una tormenta se acercaba a medida que el sol se ocultaba bajo las nubes grises, todas las veces que Kuroo estuvo ahí, cada año, jamás había sentido tanto frío como en ese momento._

_El verano comenzó un tornarse desconocido._

_Su teléfono sonó, como una alarma, un llamado de condena, las trompetas que anuncian el desastre, y las únicas palabras que recuerdan escuchar fueron "mar" "accidente" "Daichi"._

_Después Kuroo corrió, corrió y corrió, perdiendo la respiración, sin sentir el suelo bajo sus pies, sin sentir nada más que la necesidad urgente de llegar a Daichi._

_Con el corazón en la garganta, con el horror y el miedo creciente en su estómago, la sensación peculiar de perdida acresentandose._

_Cuando llegó lo que encontró fue una pequeña multitud a las orillas de la playa rodeando a dos personas tendidas en la arena, Kuroo se abrió paso y se arrodillo frente a la figura familiar, hombros anchos, piernas torneadas, anteriormente le tomo noches memorizar cada curva con recelo, perdido y perdido. Pero ahora algo faltaba._

_¿Dónde está ...?_

_Algo falta en él._

_¿Dónde esta el subir y bajar de su pecho indicando su respiración?_

_"Daichi, Daichi, despierta, por favor abre los ojos"_

_Su mano tembló cuando alcanzó la mano húmeda de Daichi, vestía su "camisa de la suerte", sus labios, aquellos que tanto buscaba se pintaban de azul, la piel bronceada que Kuroo tanto admiraba se torno pálida, desconocida y fría._

_Sawamura Daichi era como una flor marchita._

_Era como el amanecer apagandose para siempre._

_¿Qué es esto?_

_¿Qué es esta sensación de hundimiento?_

_Y las lágrimas vinieron mucho después de los gritos, cuando las súplicas no hicieron su magia._

_"Por favor, cariño no me puedes hacer esto"_

_Daichi no sonrió más como solía hacerlo cuando Kuroo lo llamaba cariño, no se ilumino como un sol, sus mejillas no se sonrojaron y sus palabras dulces jamás volvieron a sonar._

_¿Esto estaba escrito desde un principio?_

_¿Era así?_

_¿Lo era?_

_Kuroo se dejo engañar por la primicia, debió saber que no todas las historias de amor tienen finales felices._

_"¡Por favor despierta!"_

_Y el dolor y Daichi estaban relacionados por primera vez._

_Recuerda muy poco de lo demás; Sugawara llorando incluso mas fuerte que él, Bokuto tropezando debido al impacto de la imagen, la furia en la voz de Oikawa cuando pidió una explicación a un niño que murmuraba una y otra vez disculpas, Asahi inmóvil y la voz quebrada de Iwaizumi tratando de tranquilizarlos ._

_"Murió tras efectivamente lanzado al agua para salvar a un chico llamado Hinata Shoyo que aparentemente se estaba ahogando en el mar"_

_Y hubo un funeral al que Kuroo no asistió porque estaba en las orillas del mar pateando el agua como si esta sintiera, arrojando maldiciones llenas de resentimiento, con los ojos hichados de tanto llorar y la garganta irritada de tanto gritar._

_"¡No tenía que ser así!"_

_Más tarde sus amigos lo encontraron, todos vestidos de negro, todos con expresiones apesumbradas._

_Bokuto en un intento inútil de reconfortarlo posó la mano sobre su hombro -Kuroo se que estas sufriendo, pero sabes Daichi no ...-_

_-Ni siquiera te atrevas a completar eso Bokuto- Kuroo le da una mirada venenosa y sacude su mano lejos._

_-Kuroo no tienes que hablarle así, Bokuto sólo trata de ayudar- Iwaizumi se entromete rápidamente._

_Kuroo ni siquiera le ve sentido a respondedor._

_Su dolor es mínimo si lo comparas._

_Perdieron a un amigo solamente._

_Si preguntan que perdió Tetsuro, ni siquiera sabría resumirlo, formular lo que significaba Sawamura Daichi para él resulta imposible._

_-¡No estas siendo justo Kuro! - interfiere Oikawa molesto al ver la forma en que los ojos de Bokuto brillan y su rostro herido es imposible de ocultar._

_-¡No me impo ...! -_

_Un puño en su rostro le hace callar abruptamente, el destello de cabello gris y la marca inconfundible de belleza; Sugawara Koushi con el rostro más abatido y enojado que Kuroo haya visto._

_-¡Estas siendo un bastardo, no eres el único que esta jodido por esto! - Sugawara grita removiendose en los brazos de Asahi que lo retiene de inmediato._

_Kuroo se levanta con los puños apretados y las lágrimas cayendo._

_Cansado, tan cansado de todo esto._

_Furioso, tan furioso de todo esto._

_-No, no quiero hacer esto, no quiero hablar con ustedes, no quiero que me digan la mierda que ya he escuchado antes ... que él fue un buen hombre y que tuvo una muerte noble. ¡Al demonio con eso de hacerse el héroe! ¡Hubiese sido egoistamente feliz si Daichi hubiera dejado que ese niño muriera! ¡Joder, me iba a casar con ese bastardo, íbamos a comprar una maldita casa en la ciudad, deberíamos un niño y un perro! ¡Estaríamos juntos hasta que fueramos grises y viejos, hasta que no tuviera malditos dientes! ¡¿Luego sabes qué ?! ¡YO MORIRÍA PRIMERO! -_

_Y eso ni siquiera era la mitad de todos los planes, no era ni la mitad de lo que le quedaba por decir._

_Ni siquiera era una cuarta parte de lo que perdió._

_Sawamura Daichi no volvería a Kuroo Tetsuro._

_No aquí, no en esta vida._

_¿Qué sabían ellos de todo lo que sintieron Kuroo?_

_Evidentemente nada._

_-Kuroo ...- murmura Bokuto conmocionado y congelado como todos los demás._

_Y Kuroo a tenido suficiente de esa mirada de lastima._

_-Todo me recuerda a él, ustedes me recuerdan a él .... ¡Solo quiero irme de este maldito lugar y olvidar que conocí al jodido Daichi Sawamura! - confesó con la voz quebrada y los ojos enrojecidos._

_Con el corazón hecho pedazos y un anillo en sus bolsillos._

_Esa fue la última vez que Kuroo vió a sus amigos, también fue la última vez que estuvo ahí._

_¿Cuál era su razón para volver?_

_Cada verano iba ahí en busca de la deslumbrante y cálida luz dorada._

_Pero ahora el sol ha dejado de brillar dejándolo varado en el oscuro y eterno invierno._

_..._

Kuroo vomita la mitad de su hot dog, camina tambaleandose con una botella de algo que ese chico drogado le vendió, ni siquiera le importa que la arena entré en sus tenis y la gente lo vea raro cuando pasa.

Se sienta en la orilla mojando su trasero, odia los sonidos de fondo de la estúpida fiesta que los adolescentes creyeron que sería buena idea montar cerca de la playa. 

Solían ser ellos en el pasado.

¿Y qué si desde que llegó todo lo que ha hecho es llorar?

Antes Kuroo dibujaba sus iniciales juntas en la arena pensando en la forma en que el apellido Sawamura le vendría bien a su nombre y Daichi solía pellizcar su nariz con afecto jurando que algún día. 

Y sus dedos todavía queman en cada parte que Daichi tocó de su cuerpo aquella noche en la azotea desde donde los turistas miraban los barcos, no hubo nada más fascinante que observar el rostro extasiado de Daichi bajo el velo de la abrumante noche, había una sonrisa de aquellas que reservaba para Kuroo, mas allá los chicos gritaban sus nombres tratando de encontrarlos, pero a Kuroo no le importó porque Daichi lo estaba abrazando como si fuera el más valioso tesoro, él tenía una promesa en tallada en la cara y la verdad escrita en su rostro cuando susurró con adoración ciega " _Dios mío, eres hermoso"_ y luego imagina el impacto que dejo en él cuando después de eso él dijo _"Te amo Tetsuro"._

Todavía lleva la pulsera roja atada alrededor de su tobillo, " _Se venden bien entre los turistas ingenuos_ " bromeó Daichi mientras dejaba que Kuroo atara una pulsera exactamente igual en su mano, era su hilo visible, un amuleto compartido, esperaba mucho más de aquello.

El tatuaje en grupo que se hicieron cuando Bokuto claramente fue estafado y Daichi sugirió que para levantarle los animos todos se dibujaran en tinta el horroroso atrapasueños en las costillas. Fue estúpido pero Bokuto estuvo feliz como la mierda y Oikawa se arrepintió al día siguiente. Kuroo pensó que era genial compartir algo con los demás, el patrón todavía permanecerá grabado hasta el fin de sus días.

La vez que Kuroo perdió una apuesta ante Sugawara que cruelmente lo mando a meterse desnudo al mar en plena madrugada. Joder, claro que Kuroo acepto y por supuesto Oikawa grabó eso, no fue sorpresa que Kuroo tuviera que renunciar a asistir a una fiesta debido a un resfriado al día siguiente, tampoco fue una sorpresa que Daichi se quedara a cuidarlo.

_Mira todo lo que compartimos._

_Mira a lo que se reduce._

Kuroo se levanta sorbiendose los mocos, le gustaría volar en pedazos dramáticamente la botella entre sus manos pero sabe que Daichi probablemente se enojaría en nombre de las benditas tortugas.

\- _Supongo que esto es el fin ... después de esto jamás volveré, cariño sabes que jamás lo haré;_ _y no te estoy abandonando, tampoco te estoy decepcionado-_ Kuroo hace una pausa sintiendo las siguientes palabras atoradas en su garganta, se repite a sí mismo que esto es el nombre de la sensación de paz que tanto está buscando así que se obliga a continuar. Con la voz rota y las manos temblando - _Te_ _quiero_ ...- confiesa con dolor en vez de alegría - _Yo todavía te amo tanto que duele .... Pero sabes ... el chico citadino jamás debió salir de Tokio._ _-_

Se detiene un momento inhalando fuerte hasta que se le infla el pecho, las palabras que jamás dijo y los sentimientos que tanto tardó en entender se reducen a esto, quiere creer que no le esta hablando a la nada, que por causa de un poder superior que no logra entender Daichi realmente esta ahí escuchando su mierda, se aclara la voz y continua - _Aún así no me arrepiento, porque si me dieran a elegir entre una vida sin conocerte nunca y esto, está misma vida donde robaste cinco veranos de mi juventud y los convertiste en la época mas feliz de mi vida, si me lo ofrecieran mi respuesta sería clara: te elegiría sin dudarlo nunca_ \- las lágrimas nublan la visión de Kuroo y el peso abandona su cuerpo cuando dice - _Así que te estoy perdonando por dejarme y me estoy perdonando por odiarte.-_

 _-Tendremos que esperar un par de años para reunirnos de nuevo pero, juro que te amare tanto que jamás querrás irte de nuevo; y estoy malditamente seguro que nadie necesita ser rescatado allá arriba ..._ _Por el momento yo viviré por los dos, así que espérame mientras me miras hacer un buen trabajo.-_

Kuroo se limpia la cara con las mangas de su sudadera, se revuelve el pelo, alza la mirada y con una determinación parecida a el mismo chico que una vez conoció en ese mismo lugar, él jura - _Prometo que no volveré a hacer llorar a Bokuto porque todos saben que el tipo es un pan de dios y una vez dijiste que una sonrisa le sentaba mejor en su tonto rostro, yo también lo creo; llevaré calentadores extra para Oikawa como solías hacerlo, aunque te excusabas diciendo que sus quejas eran como un grano en el culo déjame decirte que todos sabíamos que hacías eso porque eras una buena persona que se preocupaba por sus amigos; Iwaizumi no tendrá que gritarme de nuevo porque no lo haré enojar poniendo mi vida en riesgo por algo estúpido; le compraré una tostadora nueva a Asahi, ya que hace años de alguna forma te arreglaste para hacer explotar la suya, sí Sawamura eras pésimo mintiendo, ni siquiera fue un secreto que fuiste tú pero Asahi lo dejo estar porque ese tipo es tan educado y amable como para reprocharlo. En fin, respecto a Sugawara le enviaré una carta de disculpas y_ _ahora, ahora incluso, incluso todos pueden visitarme en Tokio-_

_-Yo seré así de amable, ganaré un lugar allá arriba y te volveré a ver-_

Lo hará. 

Kuroo lo hará, porque no hay nada que no haga por Sawamura Daichi.

Porque no hay nadie a quien extrañe más que a Sawamura Daichi.

Entonces el amanecer comienza a mostrarse en el horizonte, el sol sale lentamente y Kuroo lo toma como una señal, él sonríe, triste, nostálgico, doloroso y esperanzado.

_"Así que hasta pronto cariño"_

...

**_"Y cariño, estoy tan intrigado por como esta ciudad grita tu nombre._ **

**_Y cariño, me aterra la idea de que alguna vez te vayas, nunca volvería a caminar por Cornelia Street de nuevo "_ **


End file.
